


Book of Drabbles

by NightmareMode



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kinbaku, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Requited Love, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Overwatch drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Skin (Genji/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji still struggles with what he has become, and you're the only thing that can bring him back from the brink.

There were days where he hid his torment well, and others when you could tell he was struggling. It was written all over his face— the way he stared down at his metallic fingers, his head cocked to the side, or the way he ever so subtly flinched when his hydraulics puffed on his shoulders. 

 

He was angry; at himself and at the world, and you were the only thing that kept him from spiraling further into that dark place he was beginning to sink into. He was lost, a ghost in a foreign body, and you were his only guidance. 

 

“Genji,” you called to him softly, your voice not stirring the cyborg from his reveries in the slightest. He sat on the edge of the bed, consumed with his thoughts. You sat up slowly, pressing your hand against his shoulder. He didn’t flinch away from the touch, but his stillness was beginning to concern you. 

 

He had been like this ever since his cyberization. It had been a necessary feat to save his life, and yet the price to be paid was his peace of mind. He suffered endlessly now, constantly torn between whether or not he was human or omnic. You did your best to console him, but some nights were worse than others. 

 

Some nights, he still had nightmares about the day his brother had left him for dead. He could remember the searing pain, both mental and physical as he was struck down by his own kin; his elder sibling whom he had previously shared an unbreakable bond with. 

 

“What am I?” His voice was a low rumble beneath his visor, the green streak of light vibrant in the dim lighting. He curled his fingers into a tight fist and tensed under your touch; you could  _ feel  _ his body tighten. 

 

“You are Genji Shimada.” 

 

Your offered comfort only seemed to rile him up further. He rose from the bed, beginning to pace the length of the room like a caged animal.

 

“What does that name mean anymore? Does it belong to a human or an omnic?” The timbre of his voice was strained, and you could tell he struggling to keep his composure. Inside, he was still that brash ninja from the Shimada clan— the one who had loved everything and lost it all in one fell swoop. 

 

“What if you’re both? Is that so bad?” Your feet pressed against the ground, bare feet padding quietly against the flooring. His chest was heaving as you approached him, and with the utmost care, you reached around the back of his head and pressed in a series of panels. 

 

The locking mechanisms of his visor clicked and shifted, sliding in two with a soft rush of air. Weary brown eyes peered down at you, endless pools of confusion and torment. The agony in them twisted your heart into a knot, and you swallowed heavily as you pressed your palm into his cheek. 

 

His gaze softened in the slightest, his head tilting subtly into your touch as your thumb stroked over his marred lineaments. 

 

“It doesn’t matter whether or not you have metal or flesh as skin. Your soul has not changed in the slightest, and  _ that’s  _ what matters. I love you for who you are, not what you are.” You drew him in close then, pressing your forehead against his own. You could hear him draw in a shaking, tremulous breath, his brows dipping inwards as the storm in his eyes thinned. 

 

His arms wound around you, their grip tight as he pulled your body flush against his own. A rush of air brushed past your ear as he sighed, nuzzling into the curve of your neck, the rugged texture of his scars tickling the sensitive flesh. 

 

“You know that, right? That I love you?” 

 

His fingers dug divots into your hips, his heart thumping rhythmically beneath his metal exterior.  

 

_ “I know.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request! (EDIT: If you tried to make a request and it didn't go through on my Tumblr, it's because I didn't have my ask box open like a moron. It should work now!)


	2. Venting (Gabriel Reyes/F!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions have been mounting as the Swiss HQ, and Gabriel finds an enjoyable way to vent his frustrations.

Tensions had been mounting between Gabriel and Jack as of late, and although you did your best to play mediator, it proved difficult at times. You hated picking sides, but the conflict was growing to a boiling point and you feared that it was about to spill over the edges.

 

What that meant for Overwatch, you didn’t know.

  
Gabriel had been patchy with you at best, though you didn’t blame him. You knew the stress was getting to him. He scarcely slept now, and more often than not he could be found with a scowl etched onto his weary features. Blackwatch was becoming a cumbersome burden for him.

 

But for all the times that he shut you out emotionally, there were those scarce few instances where he cracked and sought you out, desperate for a single touch. Anything to chase away the dark shadows of his thoughts. You relished these moments because they were a rarity, and

 

“Gabriel, we can’t—” Your voice was an octave higher as you whined whilst large, calloused hands greedily groping at your clothed chest. A thick bulge pressed against your rear, canines searing across the back of your neck. You leaned your head forward and chewed on your lower lip, rolling the roseate flesh between your teeth. The sight seemed to bolster Gabriel’s desire, and he growled low in your ear.

 

“We can,” he insisted, voice dripping with barely contained lust. It was a rasp— a rumble in the pits of his chest so deep that it sent shivers down your spine.

 

You two were currently entangled in the meeting room, all the other attendees having departed already. That didn’t make it any safer to indulge in such explicit acts _here_ of all places.

 

“What if someone comes in here?” You tried to reason with him, but Gabriel only grinned devilishly against the back of your neck, the steady roll of his hips against your rear melting the muscles in your legs until they threatened to fold underneath you.

 

“Oh, I hope they do,” he purred, slipping his fingers under your shirt as he yanked up your bra. He cupped your breasts then, squeezing and kneading them as his thumbs made rounds around your perky nipples. You canted your head back and moaned, lips parting to draw in tremulous breaths.

  
“I’d get a kick out of this being reported to Jack.” Gabriel sunk his teeth into your neck and you cried out, grabbing blindly at his arms as he relentlessly bucked his hips into you. His arousal was painfully noticeable, and the zipper of his pants pressed maddeningly against your covered clit. He smirked against your throat when you wiggled your hips, knowing all too well what it was that you wanted.

 

“So eager for someone who’s afraid of being caught. Do you know what I think?” He fisted a hand into your hair then, almost dragging you to the meeting table as he bent you over it, your backside lifted into the air and presented perfectly to him.

 

“Gabe—” Your voice was breathless. You were helpless in his grasp, and he knew it. He _fed_ off of it and the power, the dominance, that came with your submission.

 

“I think you _want_ someone to see you like this.” His hand made quick work of your pants and underwear, yanking the thin fabric aside. You could hear his belt jingle as he eagerly pulled himself out of his pants, stroking his throbbing member.

 

You bit your lip again, having nothing to say in response. He wasn’t _wrong,_ really.

 

Noting your silence, Gabriel chuckled, his laugh taunting and molten.

 

“Filthy,” he teased, sliding into you without warning, wringing a long, deep moan from you as he stretched you. He bottomed out within you, his hips pressed flush against your butt, and the _sound_ he made was nothing short of a bestial growl.

 

He wasted no time in setting a bruising, brutal pace, his thrusts jarring your entire form as he drove you into the table. You clenched around him, your breath sawing in your lungs as you clutched onto the surface of the conference table, fingers scrambling for purchase. Gabriel groaned heavily behind you, lips drawing back into a lustful snarl as he unleashed all of his pent up frustrations.

 

“You’re soaking wet. You really are gagging for someone to come in here, aren’t you?” His fingers threaded through your hair and gripped tightly, but not tight enough to hurt you. You mewled pathetically, your back arching up as he hilted within you with every stroke.

 

“Please, Gabriel, I need—” You couldn’t form complete sentences at this point, although whether this was because his thrusts made you choke on your own words or because your mind was too fogged with white-hot pleasure, you didn’t know. All you knew was that if he kept up this ruthless pace, you were going to come.

 

“I know,” he grunted in response, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. He growled low in the back of his throat, sliding a hand under your torso and lifting you up so that your back was arched even further. His lips immediately set to marking your neck again, sucking and biting until you’d be lucky if there was an inch of your throat that didn’t boast a noticeable hickey.

 

Your sounds of pleasure mixed with his own as his pace grew more uneven and barbaric. You knew he was getting close by the quiver in his thighs and the labored panting against your shoulder, and you yourself weren’t too far from that precipice.   

 

“Come on you, **_come on,_ ** ” he snarled. His hand lashed against your backside and you cried out, your inner walls clamping down around his cock like a vice as you climaxed.

 

Gabriel chuckled deeply, the sound garbled with a strangled moan as he thrust through your orgasm, segwaying into his own. He finished inside of you with a drawn out grunt, breathing your neck against your neck as his warm fluids coated your walls.

 

He held you when it was all said and done; lucky for you, because you would have collapsed face first against the table were it not for his steady grip. You both were gasping for breath, blood roaring through your ears as you leveled one another with a mutual gaze.

 

Gabriel seemed much less stressed to say the least, and with a bit of a breathless laugh, you caught his face in your hands and pressed a kiss to his lips.

  
That was the first time today you had seen him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request! (EDIT: If you tried to make a request and it didn't go through on my Tumblr, it's because I didn't have my ask box open like a moron. It should work now!)


	3. Bound (Genji Shimada/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a way of convincing you to try new things, and you've yet to regret this. (Reader has female body parts but no specific pronouns.)

“Sit.”

 

His voice was a low, raspy invitation, deep mocha eyes searing your flesh as he stared up at you. You chewed on your lower lip, stifling a helpless whimper as you averted your gaze to the side, unable to level with his own.

 

“I...I don’t know if I can,” you managed to squeeze out, your heart pounding in your chest. You clenched your hands behind your back, the ropes rubbing gently against your wrists.

 

“I know you can.” The cyborg’s encouragement did little to lighten your blush given the fact that his metallic fingers were rubbing tantalizing circles into your thighs, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. Your breath hitched with each precise press of his fingers, and you could feel him gently urging you downwards.

 

You let him tug you down slowly onto his chest, your blush intensifying as he reached for the remainder of the rope that lay in wait beside him.

 

“Such a good girl,” he praised, his tone thick with desire and kindled lust. His fingers made quick work of your legs, binding each one and looping the knots behind your back until he had tied you in a position where you could not clamp your thighs shut.

 

You were completely at his mercy.  

 

“You look beautiful.” His eyes roved hungrily over your form, his lips parted in barely concealed excitement. You were tied up intricately almost from head to toe, only able to wiggle around a tiny bit without meeting some sort of resistance from the ropes.

 

When Genji had initially suggested the idea of kinbaku to you, your interest had been immediately whetted. It only took a few promises whispered sweetly in your ear for you to cave to the cyborg’s idea, and admittedly, you didn’t regret the decision. Something about the way his eyes gleamed with dominance as he looked upon you now, all tied up and at his mercy, made a heat flourish in the pits of your abdomen. You might have been nervous before, but as he used his grip on your hips to haul your soaked cunt closer to his face, you somehow forgot about your prior sheepishness.

 

His scarred lips pressed tender butterfly kisses along the inside of both your thighs, teeth gently nibbling at the flesh until you started to squirm impatiently above him. You would have fisted your hands in his hair, but they were tied behind your back.

 

The ninja grinned toothily, chuckling in amusement at your impatience. The air that rushed past his lips tickled your wet lower lips and you reflexively jolted, sucking in a sharp breath.

 

“Genji,” you whined, slowly rolling your hips as a way to encourage him to stop teasing you, " _please.”_

 

“Such manners. Who am I to deny such a polite request?” His eyes glinted with the lingering remnants of mischief he still possessed from his youth, and he wasted no time in delving in now.

 

You gasped sharply as he yanked you onto his face, his lips pressing against your inner walls as his tongue roved inside of you. He massaged you with it, hands roaming upwards to grasp at your heaving breasts. Your blush was back tenfold and your head was canted back, lips parted as long, drawn out moans poured from your lips.

 

His assault was relentless, and when he flicked the tip of his tongue around your clit, your eyes rolled back into your head.

  
“ _Genji!”_ You cried, earning a groan from the cyborg. The vibrations of the hum rippled across your quivering core and you nearly howled, the only thing keeping you grounded being the steady, iron grip your lover had on your hips.

 

You squirmed in vain, trying hard to grab at anything for purchase. The ropes allowed you little to no wiggle room; you could barely even roll your hips to encourage the cyborg to go _faster._

  
“Please, I need— I need—” You tried to say it, but the words were lost to you amidst the haze of your pleasure. Genji understood you perfectly, however, because the pace of his tongue quickened drastically until it was plunging in and out of you rapidly. He lapped at your soaked core, groaning in ecstasy as he felt it quiver and clench against his mouth.

 

His nose pressed against your clit and you mewled, panting and moaning heavily before finally reaching your end. Once you finished quaking, the white edges to your vision slowly fading away, you looked down at the cyborg below you and flushed heavily at the juices staining his mouth. Something about the way he smiled hinted at the fact that he was nowhere near finished with you.

 

“I think I’ll keep you tied up for a little bit longer, _watashi no petto_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request!


	4. Halycon (McCree/F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree caught your eye the day that Gabriel Reyes dragged his criminal behind into Blackwatch's ranks, and the outlaw shared a similar interest in you. Your relationship flourished during the prime days of Overwatch, and yet neither of you acted on your feelings. That is, until you met again years later for the recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized sections are flashbacks.

 

“Do you remember when we first met?” You tilted your chin up, your head resting against McCree’s chest. Your legs were sprawled out over his own as you reclined in his lap, the cowboy’s own posture relaxed and at ease. 

  
He peered at you from under the rim of his hat, his lips spreading in a crooked smile. His lips brushed against the crown of your head and you practically purred, sinking further into his embrace. 

  
“Can’t ever forget that day. Reyes almost skinned my hide for stopping to chat with ‘ya.” 

 

“And by chat, don’t you mean shamelessly hit on?” You teased, rubbing your hand up and down the length of his arm in a soothing, affectionate manner. McCree’s chest rumbled with a chuckle and he pressed his nose into your hair, squeezing you in his arms as he pressed gentle butterfly kisses to your neck. 

 

“We’ve all got our weaknesses, darlin’. You just happen to be mine.” 

 

You hummed in amusement, tilting your head back to steal a brief kiss from him. 

 

It had only been a few months since the two of you had been recalled for the reformation of Overwatch, but it had been even longer since you both had harbored feelings for one another. 

 

_ “Jesse?” You peeked your head into his bunk, scanning the space for any sign of the former outlaw.  _

 

_ A messy head of brunette hair popped into view from beneath some blankets and you trudged over to his bedside, watching him rub his eyes and groan a bit as he stretched. It took him a minute to sit up and get his eyes open and properly focused, but when he did, you had his utmost attention.  _

 

_ “Something troublin’ ya, darlin’?” He had called you that from the day he met you, and admittedly the nickname had grown on you. It didn’t help that it was twice as endearing thanks to the southern twang of his voice.  _

 

_ “I heard Reyes and Morrison arguing again. They sounded really pissed, Jesse.”  _

 

_ The former gang member grunted, his eyes sliding forward. He was avoiding your gaze now, and that didn’t sit well with you.  _

 

_ “They’re always bickerin’ nowadays. Ain’t nothing to it.” His dismissal sounded almost rehearsed, and you frowned.  _

_  
_ _ “This sounded different. I don’t know, it just...I’m really worried.”  _

 

_ Something in your tone must have shifted, because McCree’s eyes ticked back to you in an instant.  _

 

_ “Hey now, don’t you cry, ‘ya hear me? They’re just buttin’ heads like always.” He took hold of your chin then, turning it so you looked directly at him, “Why is this gettin’ to ya so badly?”  _

 

_ “Because,” you chewed on the inside of your cheek, “I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want to lose your or anyone else to this stupid arguing _ — _ ”  _

 

_ “And you won’t,” he leaned in closer, drawing you into his arms as you struggled to fight back the moisture that was beginning to collect in your eyes. You tucked your head into his chest and tried hard to focus on his scent, the likes of which washed over you like a tidal wave.  _

 

_ “You  _ **_won’t._ ** _ Ya hear me? So don’t cry.” His lips pressed against your forehead and you heaved a tremulous sigh.  _

 

_ “Jesse?” You began after a moment, eyes still cloudy. He hummed low in his throat; a sign that he was listening.  _

 

_ “Can I...do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?” You were hesitant to ask, but you didn’t want to be alone.  _

_  
_ _ Strong arms tightened around you, and you drew in a slow breath.  _

 

_ “Of course, darlin’.”  _

 

“Do you think we would have ever gotten together if Winston hadn’t recalled Overwatch?” It was an interesting thought, to say the least. While you couldn’t imagine not having the warmth of this man pressed against you or being able to see him smile or laugh daily, it was entirely possible that neither of you would have seen the other again were it not for this recall. 

 

“Hard to say,” McCree drawled in his thick accent, “I’d like to think we would’ve happened upon one another somewhere down the road. But we’re here now, and that’s all I care about.” 

 

“That’s true,” you agreed, smiling to yourself. 

 

_ It had been years since you had last seen him. He still looked to be the same man, and yet there were subtle variations to his person that hinted at the years that had worn away at him.  _

 

_ The Jesse McCree you had known in the days of Overwatch— Blackwatch— had sported a youthful face and untroubled eyes. There had been an air of carelessness to him and a wild, reckless attitude that Reyes almost had to beat out of him, but now the lineaments of his face were weathered. He had worry lines that creased the very edges of his lips and brows and shadows beneath his eyes that had not been there prior.  _

 

_ “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, darlin’?” His thick, southwestern accent hadn’t changed in the slightest, though.  _

 

_ You smiled openly at his inquiry, dipping your head in a nod.  _

 

_ You and McCree had been close back in the prime days of Overwatch, and had even flirted on a multitude of occasions. He was quite the charmer, after all. Both of your feelings extended beyond playful coquetry and yet neither of you had ever gotten around to acting on any of it. This was partially credited to the fact that both of you had been so busy with your respective roles in the organization, but when your ties to Overwatch were severed and the surviving agents had scattered to the four winds, you had lost all contact with him.  _

 

_ And here you two were again, answering the recall of Overwatch. It had been years since you had seen him, and your heart swelled in your chest as he stepped closer.  _

 

_ “How have you been, Jesse?” You wanted to know everything, but managed to refrain from bombarding him with questions.  _

 

_ He tilted his hat down, drawing in a puff of his cigar before allowing the smoke to billow past his lips. The scent of it was all too familiar to you.  _

 

_ “Been here and there since the fall out. Bit hard to stay out of trouble, though.” He chuckled and you smiled, crossing your arms over your chest.  _

 

_ “And you?” His eyes were intense, his tone a tad softer than usual. His voice was even more honeyed than you remembered, and he smelled of gunpowder and smoke when nearly breached your space.  _

 

_ “Good,” you breathed. You were doing better than ever now that you could see him again.  _

 

“I can’t believe we waited this long to do this,” you groaned, giggling when his beard tickled the sensitive skin of your neck. You felt his smile against your shoulder as he nuzzled it, drawing his lips up towards your ear. 

 

“You were worth the wait, sweetheart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request!


	5. Requited (Hanzo/F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo have been pining after one another for quite some time, but neither of you believe the other feels the same way. That is until a mission prompts a bit of a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request left for me on my Tumblr blog. I had loads of fun with this one.

Your relationship with Hanzo was, simply put, quite confusing to your friends. You were always aware of the eyes that followed you and the archer wherever you went, the small giggles and whispered murmurs that hounded you. You did your best to ignore them, but they were a tad bit taxing at times. 

 

You didn’t understand what the deal was. Sure, you cared deeply for Hanzo, but never once had the thought that he  _ reciprocated  _ those sentiments ever crossed your mind. In the eyes of your comrades, this was both amusing and distressing. 

 

It wasn’t just you, either. Hanzo often let his eyes linger on you in silent, solemn admiration, and yet you never seemed to turn in time to catch his gaze. He too scoffed at the idea that you harbored feelings for him whenever it was suggested to him.

 

Your mutual friends were about ready to pull their hair out, and desperate times called for desperate measures. 

 

“Can you  _ believe  _ they told the baron we were a couple?” Your feet shuffled against the cobblestone pathways, heels clicking rhythmically against the ground. The archer’s footsteps were nearly silent in comparison.

 

“I was informed that there were certain adjustments that had to be made. Only one of us would have been invited to the party were it not disclosed that we were...a couple,” Hanzo explained, and you hummed under your breath, drawing your silken throw closer across your shoulders. The night air in King’s Row was nippy, and you wished now that you had thought to bring a proper jacket. 

 

“Still, that’s going to make things a bit harder on us.” Hanzo’s eyes ticked to you as you spoke, and you could tell from the furrow of his brow that he didn’t understand what you meant. 

 

“We’re going to have to act like a couple, you know that, right? People will think something’s up if we aren’t around one another and don’t talk or touch at times.”  _ This  _ seemed to click with him, and the realization slowly washed over his face. 

 

“I mean, that’s okay cause we’re friends. It’s only for tonight, too.” You rushed to cover up any potential awkwardness as you both approached the doors. The baron greeted you at the door, and you missed the minor alteration in Hanzo’s expression when you brushed all of this off as only being for tonight. 

 

When you looked back at him, the minute change in his eyes was gone, and he offered you his hand. With a smile, you took it, and the two of you stepped inside. 

 

The party was certainly extravagant, to say the least. There were more guests than you could count, and considering this was a reconnaissance mission you and your company had been sent on, that was for the best. It made slipping away to snoop around quite a deal easier— no one would miss two people out of a few hundred. 

 

You still had to suffer through the beginning half before you could slip away, though. That was when you learned that these people were  _ very  _ nosey. 

 

“So, how long have you and this young man been together, dear? The baron tells me you’re a lovely couple.” One woman in her mid-fifties cooed, her expression borderline saccharine. You forced a smile and cleared your throat, hoping to stifle the blush that rose to your cheeks. 

 

You felt a strong grip on your hand then, and calloused fingers squeezed your own. You glanced at Hanzo out of the corner of your eye to see he was looking at you, and suddenly your smile became much less forced. 

 

“Oh, we’ve been together for a while now. Know each other like the back of our hands at this point, really.” Your free hand stroked absentmindedly up and down Hanzo’s arm, and now it was his turn to quietly clear his throat. 

 

“That’s so wonderful. It’s always nice to see two people fall in love during times of such strife,” the woman continued. The soothing motion of your hand halted and you could feel that rush of heat returning to your cheeks, your eyes popping open a bit wider. 

 

_ Love?  _ You might care for Hanzo, but you didn’t… 

 

Did you? 

 

You felt your face burning when he pressed an innocuous kiss to your temple, playing the part that he was supposed to with ease. Your heart started to pound in your chest and suddenly your throat felt dry. The feeling of his lips pressing against your forehead was warm and soothing, his hand a perfect fit for yours. It felt like  _ home,  _ and—

 

_ Oh god,  _ **_did you?_ **

 

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone now. I hope you find the party to your liking!” You could only nod distractedly as the stranger slipped off into the crowd. It wasn’t until Hanzo stepped in front of you and slowly tilted your chin up to peer into your face that you let your nearly departed spirit reattach itself to your body. 

 

“Are you alright?” His concern succeeded in pulling you from your reveries, and you could only make a quiet sound of assurance. One of his brows twitched at the edge and you could tell he didn’t believe you— he was damn near scowling at you, too— but you couldn’t be too concerned by that right now. Your head was spinning and it felt like the floor had suddenly swapped places with the ceiling. 

 

“Yeah, I just—”  _ I love you, dear god  _ **_I love you,_ ** _ and that’s a problem.  _

 

You swallowed thickly, trying to find your voice.

 

“I think I just...need some fresh air. Excuse me for a minute.” He didn’t try and stop you when you pulled away, pushing past the throngs of guests to make your way to the balcony. 

 

You kept to yourself for a while after that, sucking in slow breaths of crisp night air until your lungs were chilled and your heart had begun to recover from its earlier marathon. Your fingers swept through your hair, dropping to your sides after a moment to fiddle with the straps of your dress. You were restless, you were confused, and you were most certainly in love. 

 

You needed to tell him. You had put it off for long enough. Even if he didn’t reciprocate any of your feelings, you still needed to get it off of your chest. You had to after tonight.

 

It took you a while to find him— he was astoundingly good at blending in and sticking to the shadows— but when you did, your throat felt just as dry as before. When he looked at you with a single raised eyebrow as if to ask  _ are you alright,  _ you offered him a small smile. 

 

“Something is troubling you.” It was a blatant observation on his behalf, obvious as well, and you nibbled on your lower lip pensively.   

 

“You aren’t...weirded out by this whole ‘pretending to be a couple’ thing, are you?” Your question seemed to catch him off guard, but nonetheless, you had his undivided attention now. You couldn’t decide if that was better or worse, because being the cynosure of Hanzo’s gaze came with a heavy heat. He knew precisely how to slip under your skin and make a home there, setting your veins ablaze.  

 

“No,” he answered bluntly, as if it were obvious, “are you?” 

  
“N-No,” you stammered, cringing slightly at your fumble, “I just...okay, look. Here goes nothing.” 

 

You drew in a slow, deep breath then, mentally preparing yourself to spit out what you had been wanting to for the longest time. Hanzo was a reasonable man; even if he didn’t feel the same way (and you were convinced he didn’t— the possibility that he might hadn’t even crossed your mind) he was a reasonable man. Surely he wouldn’t  _ avoid  _ you or anything like that. Even if he wanted to, it would be fairly difficult given how many missions you both were sent on as a team. 

  
“I always knew I had feelings for you, I just didn’t realize how strong they were until tonight. Pretending to be a couple with you, having you hold my hand and kiss my head and all that stuff— it made me  _ want  _ to be with you. And I know that’s crazy and I  _ know  _ you couldn’t possibly feel the same way, but…” You trailed off then, losing your train of thought due to the sudden alteration in the archer’s expression. His eyebrows had lifted and his deep brown eyes had opened a bit wider, his lips parted in the slightest.  

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” You asked nervously, your lashes batting in complete confusion. 

 

He was in front of you in seconds, his hands sliding under your jaw and cupping your face as he pressed his lips to yours with a feverish need that made your knees go weak. You stood there in shock, too startled to even think to kiss him back. 

 

“You should have told me sooner,” he murmured against your lips, his breath warm against the skin. Your heart skipped a beat and your pupils dilated, a shiver running down your spine as his teeth grazed the roseate flesh of your bottom lip, “It would have made tonight much simpler. I truly am a poor actor.” 

 

“Hanzo—” 

 

His lips were on yours again, and this time, your smiles mingled as you returned the gesture in full. 

 

This possibility had never crossed your mind, but it certainly was a pleasant surprise for the both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request!


	6. Something More (Jack Morrison/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack are friends with benefits. There's supposed to be no strings attached, but one of you might have gotten tangled in one along the way.

 

Something wasn’t right. For the better part of the week, Jack had been avoiding you. This might not have seemed all that unusual given his grumpy demeanor, but usually he would vent his frustrations by promptly pinning you to the nearest surface and proceeding to drive you to a maddening climax. 

 

Sometimes twice if he was particularly wound up. 

 

You two had developed a sort of mutually beneficial friendship that entailed more than  _ normal  _ friendships did, and this bond had been going strong for quite a few months now. It was nice, really. No strings attached meant that neither of you got tangled up in them— plus the sex was phenomenal. 

  
At least it  _ had  _ been until Jack had decided to up and ignore your very existence. 

 

Your patience having run thin, you decided to hunt him down and pry what was going on out of him. You might have been friends with benefits, but you were still someone he could talk to, and clearly something was eating away at him. 

 

A part of you was concerned that it was some mishap on  _ your  _ behalf. Had you angered him in some way? Morrison had always been a rather blunt man, and you couldn’t imagine him avoiding you like this over a simple matter that could easily be resolved by talking it out. No, this had to be something big to push him to this state. 

  
You trekked around the headquarters, looking high and low and asking around for him. No one seemed to have seen him today, and you were starting to get concerned. 

 

He wasn’t in the mess hall, the meeting room, the medical bay, or anywhere else you thought to look. The only place left that you hadn’t checked was his quarters themselves, and with a resigned sigh, you ventured towards the residential wing. 

 

The door to his bunk opened just as you went to knock on it, effectively startling you. You could feel your eyes widen in surprise, and you could see his brows furrow from beneath his visor. Clearly, he was just as stunned by your presence here as you were his. 

 

“Hello…” you ventured carefully, almost tentatively, scared of provoking some sort of ire that may or may not be directed at you. He didn’t say anything in return, and you could feel the corridor’s temperature escalate ten degrees. Tension crackled between the two of you and it made the air feel heavy and cumbersome. 

 

“Jack, where have you been?” You decided it was better to just get this off your chest. If he was angry with you, then you needed to know why. You were owed that much. 

 

“I’ve been here,” he dodged the question without missing a beat, almost as if he had rehearsed this entire encounter already, and you crossed your arms over your chest. Now  _ you  _ were beginning to get a little irritated. 

 

“Not anywhere that I’ve seen. You’ve been avoiding me.” You stared him down as you called him out, watching attentively as he suddenly shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He looked down at you now, regarding you with a sense of guarded calm. It was like he was challenging you, and the dominance he radiated was almost tangible to the point where it nearly made you back down. 

 

You didn’t, though. 

 

“Look, if you’re pissed at me, then just say it. Tell me what I did wrong so I can...oh, I don’t know,  _ fix  _ it?” You nearly threw your arms up in exasperation, yet something told you that wouldn’t help the situation. You were a little frustrated, sure, but you were more hurt than you were resentful. 

 

Why was he being like this? Things had been going so great— perfect even, and now all of the sudden, here you were. 

 

This whole thing was a mess, and you just wanted everything to return to normal. Jack, however, was infuriatingly obstinate. 

 

“You can’t fix it,” he answered bluntly, though something in his voice— that timbre of annoyance— had waned. In its place there was a shred of what sounded like  _ guilt,  _ and this threw you entirely for a loop. Now you were even more confused; just what was he playing at here? 

 

So be it. If he was going to change his tactics, then so were you. You didn’t want to argue about this, anyway. 

 

“I can’t if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, Jack.” You took a step forward, watching as his chest rose abruptly with a sharp inhale. You reached out then, clutching his hand in your own as you gave it a small squeeze of offered reassurance. A muscle in his jaw twitched, and you could see his body tightening. 

 

You took a step closer, your other hand ensnaring his remaining one. 

 

“You can’t—” 

 

“Stop saying that,” you murmured, your voice having dropped to a near-whisper. You two were only inches apart now, and you could  _ see  _ his resolve wavering. His throat clenched as he swallowed thickly, every muscle in his toned figure drawn tight as he regarded you in conflict. 

 

“Tell me.  _ Please.  _ I want to help you. I want us to talk again, to be friends again, to—” 

 

The hallway became a blur then and your feet left the ground so quickly that you almost got dizzy. The door slammed shut and your back suddenly collided with it, and that was the moment you knew you had gotten through to him; that you had finally dredged beneath his skin and knocked down whatever walls he had built up to keep you out. 

 

As it turns out, all it took was a soft touch and a few gentle words, and the war-hardened soldier was helpless to resist you. 

 

When he spoke next, his voice was so low that it sent shockwaves down your spine, the growl of each syllable stirring a heat within you. 

 

“I want more than what you do. I want more than casual sex. I want  _ you,  _ dammit _. _ ” His teeth nipped unapologetically at your neck, canines worrying the flesh to the point where there was sure to be a mark. This elicited a gasp from you, and you canted your head to the side and clutched onto him with all the strength you had. 

 

“I hate not being able to call you mine. Nothing drives me crazier than seeing other people look at you, because I can’t say anything.” He rolled his hips into yours and you mewled, your fingers fisting into his pale hair. 

  
“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” you breathed, your lashes fluttering whilst you struggled to keep your thoughts coherent. The press of his body was hot and heavy, and it was certainly considerably harder to focus like this. 

 

Jack groaned against your neck, the sound vaguely apologetic, and the realization dawned on you. 

 

So  _ that’s  _ what was going on. 

 

“Jack, stop. Look at me.” Your urgings took a minute to get through to him, but eventually he pulled his lips from your throat and met your gaze. Both your chests were heaving, and you cupped his face in your hands and pressed your lips to his. 

 

The kiss was slow and sentimental; timid, even. It was far different than the sloppy, heated kisses that you two shared during your intimate moments. This was something far more passionate, backed by emotion and love. Your lips worked steadily to convince your soldier that this was okay, and slowly but surely, he sank into the idea, drowning in all that you were and all that you both could be. 

 

“I thought we agreed that this wasn’t going to turn into anything,” he reminded, his breath humid against your lips. You tittered, and his fingers clutched at your hips in response. 

 

“I changed my mind. I feel the same way, Jack, I have for a while now. Honestly, I think we were doomed to fall for each other from the start.” 

 

His chuckle was a rich, wonderful sound, and in that moment, there was nothing in the world that could have made you smile more than that one sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request!


	7. Tutor (Hanzo/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo tries to teach the Reader Japanese, and things take a pleasant turn.

 

“Ohayou go…zaimasu?” You sounded out tentatively, watching Hanzo’s brows dip as he observed you with a steady gaze.

 

“ _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ ” he repeated, the syllables rolling like accented silk from his tongue. You drew in a small breath, nodding slowly as you worked to memorize the lilt of his words. You were quickly learning how expressive the Japanese were with their words; it was amazing how different the same phrase could sound when spoken flatly in comparison to the pitch accent they utilized.

 

“Ohayou gozaimasu,” you repeated, this time with an air of confidence. You worked hard to throw in the same dip and rise to the phrase as Hanzo did, and if the quiet hum he emitted in response was anything to go by, you assumed he was pleased.

 

“Very good,” he praised, eliciting a grin from you, “That is the formal counterpart to the more familiar _ohayou._ Now, let’s try something else. _Oyasumi nasai_.”

 

Again you memorized the timbre and tone of his voice, duplicating it with ease. When he nodded, you shifted happily in your seated position.

 

“Good. That means _goodnight._ ”

 

The lesson was going well thus far, although he hadn’t really introduced you to anything too complex. You assumed he was going to make his way around the basics and help you learn the flow of the language— it flowed like water, he liked to say.

 

He had never bothered to ask _why_ you wanted to learn Japanese, and you hoped the reason wasn’t too apparent. If anyone else on base knew about this little session, they were bound to poke fun at you. Unlike Hanzo, they would immediately suspect the reason behind this tutoring.

 

Hanzo had always intrigued you. From the moment you had met him you were captivated; things had only spiraled out of your control from there as the months passed. You liked him so much that even listening to the sound of his voice was pleasant for you, and a viable pastime. He wasn’t much to chatter, though, so having him teach you his native language was the perfect excuse to spend time with him and to listen to him drawl on.

 

Plus, he was a surprisingly good teacher.

 

“So you guys have honorifics, right? What kind would you tack on to the end of my name?” you inquired curiously.

 

“That depends,” he answered, “-san is a common, respectful honorific used between equals of the same age. It can be used in both formal and informal instances. -Chan is much more informal and is usually reserved for those younger than you, close friends, or lovers.”

 

“Lovers?” You tried to mask your smile, but failed miserably. Hanzo arched a brow at you, humming shortly under his breath in confirmation.

 

“So did you ever refer to someone with that suffix?” You couldn’t help but to ask; plus his expression was worth it.

 

“If I did, I don’t recall.” He seemed genuine enough, and you didn’t doubt that. He was so stern and serious a man that you doubted he ever loosened up enough to call anyone _chan._ Not to mention the fact he had roamed about as a loner for quite a while and likely hadn’t grown close enough to anyone to really utilize that specific honorific.

 

“Alright, I have another question. How do you say that you think someone is really cute?” You weren’t quite sure what had stirred this playful mood in you, but you wanted to test these waters.

 

“Watashi wa anata ga kawaī to omoimasu.” The archer thought nothing of the oddly specific request, and you nibbled on your lower lip, stifling your giggles.

 

“Wow, that’s a mouthful.” It was definitely a lot more complex than the simple greetings he had been teaching you earlier, but you decided to give it a whirl, if only to see his face of realization.

 

“Hanzo?”

 

“Nani?”

 

“Watashi wa anata ga kawaī to omoimasu.”

 

His eyes snapped to you, and your grin widened as you watched a rush of color bloom on his cheeks. He nearly spluttered, and you grabbed at your sides as you laughed. His brows scrunched on his forehead and his lips drew into an endearing scowl then as he regarded you, keeping quiet as you tried to compose yourself.

 

“You mock me,” he assumed, and you shook your head and waved your hand.

 

“No, no! I really mean that, I just—”

 

“Anata wa watashi o yūwaku.” His voice was a breathy growl, and you titters slowly died down. Now it was your turn to flush in the apples of your cheeks, the color spreading across the bridge of your nose.

 

“Wait, what does that mean?”

 

“It means,” he moved so quickly that you could barely keep track of him, his agility like that of a cat yet the underlying strength and dominance in every twitch of his muscle draconic in nature, “You _tempt_ me.”

 

His lips were inches from yours and you could barely manage to remind yourself to breathe. His eyes were so _intense,_ too. Those dark irises nearly made you squirm, a heat blooming in your chest as his scent washed over you.

 

“I...don’t know how to say that you tempt me too. Uh...a-anata wa—”

 

His lips were on yours. His fingers wove into your hair and he drew you to him with one fluid movement, pressing you against him with the need of a man who had stifled the urge to do this for far too long.

 

Maybe later you could ask him how to go about telling someone they were a really good kisser in his native language, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request!


	8. Late Night Antics (Tracer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer gets pretty wound up at night, and often times she blurts out humorous or stunning things.

 

Lena Oxford was, if nothing else, a very energetic woman. Often times you pondered over where she might keep those extra reserves of bubbliness, because nothing really ever seemed to get her down. She was almost inhumanly saccharine, but you adored it nonetheless. It was perhaps one of your favorite traits, admittedly.

 

You loved watching her dart to and fro around you, her eyes bright with excitement beneath those orange tinged goggles. Her giggles often encompassed you entirely, her touches fleeting as she blinked in and out of your range, initiating a playful game between the two of you.

 

It was fun, but you couldn’t blink through time like she could. You exhausted a little quicker than she did, but she was always considerate about it.

 

You only ever saw your girlfriend wind down in the late hours of the night, when she finally settled beneath the duvet alongside you. She would curl up against you, small and lithe against your side, her chronal accelerator casting a faint blue glow across the both of you as you held her close.

 

Even when she was getting ready to go to sleep, however, she was still a bit chatty. And the later the hour got, the more humorous her remarks and observations became.

 

“Do you ever wonder what it’d be like to live on a different planet, love?”

 

You attempted to mask your smile, peeking one eye open at her. Before you could even respond, she rambled on cheerily.

 

“Think about it! Everything would be different, don’tcha thing? What if there were aliens?” She was looking at you now, those vibrant irises peeking up from beneath her lashes, and you idly stroked up and down her arm.

 

“Dunno. I don’t even know what an alien might look like.” You couldn’t help but to humor her, and she tittered to herself at your response.

 

“They could be really cute— oh, or really scary looking! Maybe something super big, with fur!”

 

“That sounds like a lot of things we have on Earth,” you observed, arching a brow at her as your fingers skated back and forth across the length of her arm, hoping to soothe and settle her. Her eyebrows scrunched and her lips puckered in thought as she mulled over new possible alien traits, and you managed to stifle your laugh.

 

She was precious.

  
The two of you stayed up for about another hour just talking about whatever random or eccentric thing crossed Lena’s mind. The possibilities were endless with her, but eventually, she finally began to tire herself out.

 

“I love having these talks with you,” she murmured, her voice and gaze softer now. You smiled, pulling her close and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. The connection lingered for a few heartbeats before you pulled away, humming beneath your breath as you tucked her head under your chin.

 

“Go to sleep now,” you urged, and she gave a slow nod.

  
“Roger,” she replied, her voice distorted by a yawn. You dipped your head down, pressing butterfly kisses to each freckle that dotted her cheek and nose until you felt her breathing even out, her body relaxing completely in your arms.

 

It didn’t take you very long to fall asleep after that. You tended to _stay_ asleep, but Lena didn’t seem to share that habit.

 

At one in the morning, her eyes popped wide open. She stirred beside you and turned onto her side, nudging you gently with her arm.

 

“Are you awake, love?” she whispered, her eyes scanning your features as they twitched in protest to being roused. You tried to pretend that you were still sleeping, but she nudged persistently at your arm.

 

“I am now,” you finally sighed, swallowing and sweeping your hand through your hair as you drew in a slow breath. It took a moment for her face to come into focus in the darkness, but when you squinted at her, she beamed at you.

 

“Let’s get married.”

  
At first, the suggestion didn’t register with you. Had you heard her right? Was she being serious?

 

You must have stared at her in stunned silence for quite some time, because she was starting to look a little nervous. This finally snapped you out of it, and you tucked a strand of brunette hair out of her face when you spoke now.

 

“Lena, you’re sleep deprived. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

She shook her head then, rolling you onto your back so that she could settle over you, straddling your waist and cupping your face.

 

“No no, I’m serious, love!” Her face was utterly aglow now, and you were wide awake now.

 

“Lena, wha— I..it’s one in the morning. I’m not…” You couldn’t believe you were even having this conversation at this hour, “I’m not saying _no,_ but can we please talk about this when the sun is up and I’m more coherent?”

 

“Of course, love.” Lena pressed a kiss to your forehead, plopping back down next to you.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Lena. Now go back to bed.”

 

You doubted she would, and you weren’t sure you were going to be able to fall back asleep after this excitement now, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests, so feel free to drop by my blog @overwatchdrabbles on Tumblr and leave a prompt/request!


End file.
